


Fire, Ice, and Rage

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: eloquence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My description of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Ice, and Rage

He is like fire, and ice, and rage. He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He’s ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe, and he's wonderful.

He can feel the pulse of the galaxies. He can hear every drop of rain in the autumns and feel every snowflake on his skin in the winters. He can taste the essence of humanity, and forgives us our bitterness, and lessens it as much as he can. 

He lives with the knowledge of a thousand lives, each one unique and endless. His mind is filled with tragedies and sorrow and the extinction of planets, but he chooses to remember a sunny day, a cup of tea, a blooming flower. 

He has battled a million enemies, and will fight off a million more, the greatest one being himself. He defends the undeserving and protects the most inconsequential creatures. He mourns the dead and dying each day, knowing what awaits every mortal. He staves off the wisdom that hinders his joy, yet it remains, in a corner of his bottomless subconscious.

He exists, not with the fear of his own death, but rather the fear of others dying, and does all he can to prevent it. And when he cannot- when he is too late, when his efforts are too little, when nothing can be done- he never forgets, and curses himself for his failures.

He is the most feared creature in the history of this universe and any other, and because of this, the most lonely. He is stronger than anything we could possibly design, older than our wisest elders, more powerful than our nuclear weapons and explosives. He can create and destroy, and does so of his own free will. He can level planets and raise mountains, kill entire species and imagine new ones, extinguish suns and set nebulae alight. He can bring darkness and death and despair, as well as light and life and hope.

 

And, occasionally, he trips over his own feet.


End file.
